


My Home

by jagseun



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagseun/pseuds/jagseun
Summary: Mark takes his boyfriend home to meet his family.  markjin, one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the explosion of feels from the moment of feels that hit me from that cute moment on Running man when Mark holds Jinyoung's hand so softly as he walked him into the room, combined with the feelings brought about from GOT7's new song 'My Home' by our one and only Mark Tuan.

“You’re sweating,” Mark says as he dabs Jinyoung’s forehead with his sleeve.  “Your bangs are going to get matted.”

“Argh!”  Jinyoung swats Mark’s hand away and started fussing his hair himself causing Mark to laugh and pat him on the shoulder.

“You need to calm down; everything will be fine.”  Jinyoung was trying to avoid his stare but Mark kept following him around making sure he saw his smile.

“That’s easy for you to say, you’re not about to enter a room full of strangers who don’t even speak the same language as you and have to make all of them like you.”  Jinyoung buried his face in his hands and groaned.  “Is it too late to fly back to Korea?  I feel sick.”

“Jinyoungie,” Mark said softly as he pulled Jinyoung’s hands away from his face.  “I’m being completely honest when I say I’m sure my family is going to adore you.”

“I can’t even talk to them properly.”

“Your English is great.”

“I’m not fluent, there’s still going to be things I can’t say.”

“I’ll be there to translate for you.”

“I know that but it’s still not enough! I really wish I could just express my feelings with my own words," Mark put his arm around Jinyoung and pulled him close so he could rest his head on his shoulder. "I want to convince them myself to accept me.”

“I talk to them a lot about you, I’m sure they have a good idea what you’re like already.  There’s no reason for them to dislike you, honestly, I think they’ll like you better than me once they get to know you.”  Mark turned Jinyoung to face him and pulled his hand up to his face to kiss it.  “You’re perfect.”

Jinyoung finally smiled at how cute Mark was being.  “And if they don’t like me?”

“I’m telling you that’s impossible, but if anything happens, know that I’ll always love you.  Their opinion will never change how I feel about you, so you have nothing to worry about.”

Jinyoung looked calmer.  “Everything’s happening so fast, it feels like we just met.  I didn’t think I’d ever be all the way in America meeting your family at some point.” 

Mark didn’t know Jinyoung was going to be the one the first time he met him.  He was confused by his demeanor and their personalities didn’t seem to match up, but the more time they spent together the more he realized Jinyoung wasn’t what he was looking for but he was exactly what he needed.  He balanced him out perfectly, picking up in places his personality was always lacking, and bringing out the better person in him.  He couldn’t begin to describe how much Jinyoung meant to him.

“You agreed to it, there’s no turning back now.”  Mark busied his hands by fiddling with Jinyoung’s bangs again even though they were fine.

“Of course, meeting your family is important to me, even if it means I have to fly all the way to a different country to do it.  I care about what they think about me because they’re so important to you.  It wouldn’t be right to not have their blessing.”  Whenever Mark thought Jinyoung couldn’t get any cuter, he was always proven wrong.  “I can’t imagine being away from your family for so long.”

“I miss home a lot but you’re the reason I’ve been able to make it through these years.” 

“Me?”  Jinyoung looked at him confused and Mark thought it was amazing how much a person can influence you and not even realize it.

“Of course, there’s something about you and only you that’s so comforting and perfect.  That's why I fell in love with you,”  Mark was blushing, as he was always a little awkward about expressing his feelings, especially to Jinyoung because he felt like he could never find the words to describe how much he meant to him.  “You make me feel like home.”

Jinyoung stared at him softly for a moment before breaking out the most sincere smile he saw since they arrived in LA.  “Mark…” Jinyoung was at a loss for words and Mark congratulated himself internally, this was the first time he ever left Jinyoung speechless.  “Thank you.  You’re right, it doesn’t matter how far away we are.  Home isn’t a place but a feeling, and when I’m with you I feel like I’m at home as well.”  Mark pulled him in for a tight hug and they just stayed like that for a while, feeling the most at peace in each other’s arms.

 “I’m sorry we flew out here so suddenly, I really wanted you to meet my family.”  Mark was extremely nervous as well, but he was hiding it to not make Jinyoung feel even worse.

“So eager, you know once I meet them you’re really stuck with me for the long run, no turning back.”  Jinyoung smirked and Mark looked at him offended he would even think he’d want to back out.

“Jinyoungie, you really think I wouldn’t be serious if I flew you all the way out here?” 

“I was kidding; I make jokes when I’m nervous.  Oh right, I’m still nervous and your family is still right out there waiting for me.  Okay.  Great.”  Jinyoung looked like he was going to pass out again.  “Do I look okay?”  He started straightening his outfit and hair.

“Breathe,” Mark said and Jinyoung took a deep breath.  “You look perfect.”

“Mark!  Are you coming?”  He heard his sister call out from the living room and that was their cue to finally come out, Mark could’ve sworn he saw the colour draining from Jinyoung’s face.

Mark gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  “Love you, everything is going to go great, trust me.” 

Jinyoung took another deep breath.  “Love you too.” 

Mark took his hand and interlocked their fingers as he pulled him towards the door.  Jinyoung’s hand was shaking as Mark rubbed his thumb against his palm.  He looked through the door and saw his family looking just as nervous as he was and Jinyoung’s feet stopped moving.

He looked back at him and smiled one last time.  “Jinyoungie, Jinyoungie.”  Mark got him moving again, pulling him through the door as he bowed to them politely, looking adorable as ever.

Mark knew Jinyoung was the most important person in his life, and he wanted him to always be there with him.  No regrets, no turning back, nothing would ever change his mind.

A small ring box lay heavy in his pocket, his mind spun in circles thinking about what the day had in store for him, but in the end, everything felt okay as long as Jinyoung was by his side.


End file.
